I have love, right?
by Brentinator
Summary: Sequel to True love or so I thought. Adam really likes Kim, but right as he is gonna ask her out, Alexa gets her revenge. Rated T for what Alexa does to Adam later on. Contest story for Stardust16.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Adam's POV.

A week after the gala, Kim and I had become really good friends. I now wanted to ask her out. I decided to ask Bree for help. I went over to Bree's locker where she was talking to her new boyfriend Jacob.

"Hey guys." I flashed a grin.

"Jacob, go ahead and go to study hall. I'll catch up." Bree explained as she handed him her books.

"Ok, but I will miss you the whole time." Jacob said before leaving.

"What do you need Adam?" She asked.

"There is a girl, I wanna ask out." I admitted before looking at the ground.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Adam. I'll help you after school." Bree smiled before leaving.

'Thanks Bree.' I thought to myself before grabbing my stuff and leaving.

 **This has been prewritten, because I am super busy.**

 **Thanks to Stardust16 for doing this contest!**

 **My chapters are very short at first, but they get a bit longer.**

 **I hope you guys like it!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Adam's POV.

"So Bree, what do I do?" I asked as soon as we went into the lab. Leo and Chase were at the library, Mr. Davenport was at work and Tasha was also at work.

"The number one thing is you need to have a good relationship with her. Then you need to pay attention to her, study how she acts around you, all those things. Then just start a conversation with her before asking her out. Also, don't be upset if she rejects you. There will be plenty of other girls if they aren't her." Bree explained.

"Ok. Thanks Bree." I smiled.

"No problem. Who is the girl?" Bree asked.

"Kimberly Thomas."

"No way! She is in my geography and history class! You guys would be so cute together!" Bree gushed.

"How about I ask her out first?" I chuckled.

"Fine." Bree grumbled before flashing a grin.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

 **I was gonna update Big dreams, big disasters tonight, but my battery is really low, so I will update it tomorrow. I may even update Elite Invasion as well.**

 **I'm sorry these chapters are short, but quality over quantity, am I right?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Adam's POV.

I had bought concert tickets for me and Kim. You know, something small but good. It was to the Taylor Swift concert we both had been talking about for awhile, and we were both equally interested. Anyway, I was walking into the school when I felt something hard make contact with the back of my head before my vision went dark and I fell to the ground.

-Time skip-

As I slowly came to, I realized I was tied to a poll in a dark room. Then I saw someone I thought I would never see again.

"Alexa!?"

"Good to see you Adam." She smiled slyly as she ran her hand through my hair and kissed my cheek.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Not gonna happen Adam. You are mine now." She said as she ran her hand down my shirt.

"Let me go please!" I begged.

"You are so cute when you are desperate. Cuter then normal at least." Alexa said evily.

"Get off of me, space witch!" I yelled, knowing she wasn't a space witch...right?

"Oh Adam. I'm not a witch. I'm your love." Alexa said before kissing my lips.

After a full minute, she pulled off of me and I started freaking out.

"Stop!"

"What's the fun in that?" She asked gently as she pushed her lips back on my face.

"Please stop." I begged.

"Fine. I'm gonna get your girlfriend now." Alexa said before leaving.

Kim and I were both doomed.

 **Cliffie!**

 **I will update Big dreams, big disasters today!**

 **Check out my story, baby number four!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Adam's POV.

I had fallen asleep for a few hours, and when I woke up again, I saw Kim tied up next to me.

"Are you alright? Did she hurt you in anyway" I asked.

"I'm fine Adam, thanks for asking. Are you ok?" Kim asked.

I suddenly remembered how Alexa kept kissing me. She was technically my first kiss now...no! She is not. I didn't kiss her back. So it doesn't count! Right? Gosh this is confusing.

"Yeah I'm ok." I flashed a grin.

"Good. How are we gonna get out of here?" Kim asked.

"I don't know. If only I could reach my phone." I sighed as I started reaching into my pocket, but I couldn't because of the fact my hands were tied.

Then Alexa came back and I tensed up.

"This will be much more fun with your girlfriend watching." Alexa laughed as she came over and kissed me again.

"We aren't dating! And get off of him!" Kim yelled.

"I can't. He is perfect." Alexa said before kissing me again.

Then we heard a crash. She roughly jerked off my lips and left to where the sound was. Then I saw Bree and Chase fighting her with their bionics in front of Kim. We just blew our secret! After a few minutes, Chase put the Neuroscrambler over her unconscious form and erased her memory. Bree came and untied me and Kim. Kim was about to run before I grabbed onto her arm.

"Let go of me!" She screamed.

"What happened?" Bree asked as she and Chase looked at Kim.

"You two just blew our secret."

 **Duh duh duh!**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

 **Anyone on Wattpad or anyone who liked Big dreams, big disasters or I miss them, I cannot update those two because the reviews are messed up again and my Wattpad is glitched like crazy.**

 **Sorry guys (and girls and unicorns). :(**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Adam's POV.

Bree sped all of us home and I put Kim on the couch.

"Leave me alone!" She sobbed before I held her down with my super strength, but not enough to hurt her.

"I can't. We need you to hear us out." I explained.

"Bree, go get Mr. Davenport." Chase insisted.

Bree nodded and sped downstairs. Kim started breathing really hard and I immediately recognized it as a panic attack because I have been with Bree and Chase when they had them.

"Kim, Kim, calm down. Kimmie, you need to calm down." I soothed.

"Calm down?! Your sister runs faster then lightning, your brother throws glowing balls, and who knows what you do!" Kim yelled.

"I lift heavy things, I collect rocks and I chase bugs." I explained.

"Get away from me!" Kim yelled.

Then Bree came back with Mr. Davenport.

"What is going on?" Mr. Davenport demanded.

"Someone kidnapped Adam and Kim and Bree and Chase used their bionics to save them. Now she is freaking out." Leo explained.

"Kim. Look at me." Mr. Davenport said as he knelt down in front of her.

She looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

"Adam, let go of her." He commanded.

I cautiously let go of her and stood beside my siblings.

"Ok Kim, what we are about to tell you may come as a shock, but I need you to promise not to tell anyone." Mr. Davenport explained.

"I promise." She sighed.

"Ok. Adam, Bree and Chase are bionic superhumans..."

-Time skip-

"Thanks for not telling anyone." I smiled as I slid my books into my locker.

"No problem. You guys did save me after all." Kim smiled as she grabbed hers.

"So...I wanted to ask you this before all of that happened, but I got tickets to the Taylor Swift concert in LA...do you wanna come with me?" I asked.

"Absolutely!" Kim happily exclaimed before the bell went off.

"Gotta go Adee." She smiled.

"Bree told you about that, didn't she?" I questioned.

"Hey, if you are gonna keep calling me Kimmie, I get to call you Adee." Kim said before leaving.

I have love now. Right?

The end.

 **I hope you guys liked this story!**

 **Portecters, Big dreams, big disasters, I miss them and my Wattpad story, Love in a coma are on hold because of system malfunctions.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
